Currently, financial institutions and mobile communication companies customarily require that a service user presents an identification card for identification confirmation when the user opens an account and/or joins a membership. For confirmation, a front side and a rear side of the identification card are copied and/or scanned, and are saved in an information communication network as a file.
At this time, when a resident registration card which is commonly used as an identification card is presented, a financial institution and a mobile communication provider stores fingerprint information on a rear side as well as a user name, resident registration number, photo, address, thus saving bio information which is not encoded. The resident registration card is an example, and other forms of identification can be used as well, such as a driver's license, a state residence card, a health insurance card, and the like.
It would not be an issue to process identification using a resident registration card, but by saving such information, there a problem is that personal information such as a resident registration number and fingerprint information (or other forms of personal identification) can be exposed to hacking, and due to exposure of personal information, secondary damage may occur. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop technologies, such that when copying a transcript including personal information, the personal information is deleted, masked, or encoded, so as to prevent such information from being exposed and protect personal information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.